Shore Leave
by rika08
Summary: Shore leave on Rise means nothing to a certain Starfleet captain. Perhaps his roommate can change his mind? Kirk/OC first star trek fic.


The twin moons of Risa had long since risen over Suraya Bay. The white rays danced along the surface of the ocean waves. The night air was cool tinted with exotic fragrances. The sounds of nocturnal native wildlife and waterfalls echoed through the air. Yet surrounded by the beauty of the resort and the nature, Captain James T. Kirk's attention was focused on the PADD in his hand.

Jim, along with half the crew of the _Enterprise_ were on Risa for a much needed shore leave. However, despite the location and enticing offers of the planet, Jim hadn't managed to take his mind off his duties to _Enterprise_. He set his PADD down on the desk and picked up another PADD. Jim briefly looked at the time. He'd offered to return to _Enterprise_ after one day on Risa to ensure the remainder of the crew's rotation onto Risa went smoothly. He had at least another six hours before _Enterprise _was scheduled to beam him back.

As Jim read through his next PADD, he felt a light touch on his shoulder. It was the touch of fingers, gently kneading his shoulder blades. Jim closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation running through his body. He felt the light tickle of hair strands dance along his bare back. Jim titled his head back and opened his eyes. He looked up at a pair of bright green eyes. Fallen strands of chestnut hair hung above his face, enclose her slender featured face.

"What are you doing up?" Jim asked.

She eased her brows up. "I could ask you the same question. We're on the luxurious planet Risa, supposed to be enjoying leave, and you're reading requisition reports."

Jim shrugged. "Someone has to keep an eye on _Enterprise_, Ryan."

Ryan reached down and took the PADD from Jim. "Then these can wait until you get back to _Enterprise_. I'm about to let you ruin your leave by reading over requisitions."

"And how do you plan to stop me?" Jim asked, cocking a brow.

Ryan smiled. Her fingers ran along the frame of his shoulders. "One, I can kick your ass from here to the beach. Two I can persuade Spock to give you an extra day here. Three, McCoy gave me several sedatives in case of emergency."

"Bones gave you sedatives? Since when does he know about us?" Jim asked. Since it wasn't regulation for a Captain to pursue a relationship with one of his crewmembers, their entire relationship was a secret.

"He doesn't. However, I have a history of insomnia. Remember?" Ryan smirked.

"How can I forget those nights?" Jim asked. He reached up behind Ryan's head and gently pulled her down. His lips met hers briefly, before he pulled from her. "They're my favorite."

Ryan smiled. "Then don't make me use them on your ass." She removed her hands from his back and walked from his chair.

Jim turned his chair around, following Ryan with his eyes. She walked across the room to the couch that faced him. She wore a black lacy number. The sleeves were thin and small, barely hanging on the curve of her shoulders. It was tied in the front, between her breasts. Ryan's stomach was completely exposed to the night while the lacy wrapped around her back. A matching colored lacy underwear was all that covered her lower body. Ryan settled herself on the couch and drew her slender legs up with her. She leaned to her right, against the armrest of the couch.

It was when Jim could see Ryan like this, that he almost forgot she was the Major of the _Enterprise_'s M.A.C.O. division. Ryan was probably one of the most dangerous members onboard _Enterprise_, she ranked up with Commander Spock. Jim had seen her in action enough times, and had been on the receiving end of her anger as well, to know what she was fully capable of. Ryan could train for six hours straight and move full throttle on an away mission. She could endure more than most Starfleet officers could endure, hell she could deliver more than what Jim could endure, and not sexually either.

But what was more puzzling about Ryan, was her inner self. She was as caring and as endearing as any woman. She had a soft side of her that she hardly ever showed, Jim had only managed to see glimpses since they'd been together, but he was starting to see more and more of them.

"Is it in your genes to take shore leave?" Ryan asked. "_Enterprise_ isn't going to find conflict while you're here. War isn't going to break out on some far off planet. One day offshore leave isn't going to kill you. Just as Spock."

Jim faked insult. "You're comparing me to Spock?"

Ryan folded her arms in front of her chest. "At least Spock recognizes a situation that requires one's body and mind to be at ease. I don't remember him bringing PADD's of requisitions, or reports on planet."

Jim rolled his eyes. "I don't think comparing me to Spock is fair, Ryan."

"No Jim, you're right. That would be like comparing the _Enterprise_ to a sailboat." Ryan replied. "However I distinctly remember Doctor McCoy being well ready to leave the ship for a few days. He didn't bring any medical equipment form the ship."

"Bones hates space." Jim stated.

"Chekov? Sulu? Uhura?" Ryan continued. "None of them brought PADD's of reports, Jim."

Jim looked back at Ryan.

"Do you even understand the phrase _'shore leave'_?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, I do." Jim answered.

"Then why don't you use it? And spending your day in your room reading the reports, does not count as shore leave." Ryan replied. "You have one day on Rise, Jim. _One day_. And you've wasted most of it on things that could've waited."

"What are you more angry ate Ryan? The fact that I spent my shore leave reading over reports or the fact that I didn't spend it with you?" Jim asked.

"The truth?" Ryan asked.

Jim nodded.

"Both." Ryan answered. "On a starship you can't spend time with your captain without someone realizing we're together. At least here there were thousands of people that wouldn't care and the chances of running into the crewmen were slim to none. So yes Jim, I'm angry that I wasn't able to spend time with you the way we should have. And that I'll spend the remainder of my shore leave alone." Ryan rose from the sofa. Her top fluttered around her body. She turned from Jim and headed back toward the bedroom.

Jim watched her walk further from him. Ryan was right and he knew it. He'd been too focused on his work and completely ignored the fact he should be enjoying his shore leave. Jim rose from his chair and quietly walked up behind Ryan. He slipped his hand around her waist and spun her back around to face him. Jim held Ryan close to his body. The lace ran against his chest. Ryan's hands gently held his forearms.

"Then maybe…we should make the next few hours' worth it." Jim suggested.

Ryan looked at Jim with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Are you sure that's even possible?"

Jim smirked. He leaned closer to Ryan's face. His left hand trailed up her flat stomach. He pressed his forehead against hers and lightly touched her lips with his. His fingers wrapped around the small tie of her top and pulled it loose.

"I'm sure."


End file.
